Mi querida Diamante
by CattyBlack
Summary: Los pensamientos de Diamante Azul a lo acontecido a Diamante Rosa. D. azul x D. rosa (No, no se resumir)


_**Info:**_ _No me pertenece ningun personaje de Steven universe (por desgracia). También advierto que esta historia con spoilers del ultimo steven bomb de Enero de 2017._

 **Mi querida Diamante**

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que pasaba a su habitación, cada día que iba a visitar el último lugar donde estuvo viva, ... Siempre acababa llorando por ella. Sus recuerdos me invadian, todos eran realmente felices a su lado, pero eso solo hacia que me doliese más su perdida. Aunque fuese la diamante más joven, facilmente le cogí un gran apego, podía ser un poco mandona, pero siempre estaba a nuestro lado. Poco a poco le fui cogiendo más y más cariño, animandola cuando Yellow le gritaba por no ser demasiado competente; según ella, cuando creo su primer ejercito gema, con poderosos cuarzos y grandes constructoras... Al final no pude evitarlo, aunque todas nos apoyasemos, nos quisiesemos como hermanas, me acabe enamorando perdidademnte de ella. Estaba mal, lo sabia. El amor es un sentimiento no permitido, yo misma leía las normas cada día. Pero acabo sucediendo.  
Con el paso del tiempo sucedio, a escondida de nuestras perlas diciendoles que eran reuniones de diamantes empezamos a estar cada vez más unidas. Cuando por fin estuve junto a ella, sintiendo su amor en principio por su capricho y cada vez más con más pasión. Yo la amaba pero no se si ella pensaba lo mismo, nuestras reuniones para ella eran capricho, ¿alguna vez realmente me amo? No lo se, pero prefiero pensar que fue asi. Fue entonces cuando Yellow la mando llamar. Iba a conquistar su primer planeta...  
Nunca pense que sucederia. Pero una de sus nuevas cuarzos se le escapo de las manos y se izo contra mi amada diamante. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple cuarzo quisiere renegar todo lo que hizo por ella su creadora? Era imposible de creer. ¡Inaudito! Pero no fue la única, todas se revelaron en su contra, desesperada creo gemas en su mayoría imperfectas. Pero cuando nació aquella jasper y llegaron los refuerzos de White pense que todo acabaria bien. Llevaban años luchando, nosotros creabamos cada día mas gemas, ellas no podían. ¿Porqué no caian de una vez? Rose... Aparentemente aquella estupida gema que se revoluciono, no se ciertamente porque, tenía poderes curativos, curaba todos los días a su equipo, haciendoles casí imposibles de vencer.  
Todas nosotras decidimos ayudarla, mandarle nuestros grano de arena, no podíamos ir personalmente todas, habia más planetas que vijilar, pero podiamos ayudarla con nuestros refuerzos... Entonces oí que la propia Pink harta de no ver resultados fue hacia el planeta en persona. Le suplique que no fuese, que se pondría en peligro, que todo se solucionaria, no quiso escucharme, le grite que la amaba, pero ya era tarde, habia cortado las comunicaciones. Mi perla me miro completamente sorprendida. Al poco tiempo Yellow vino a reprenderme, aunque sus regaños fuesen mortales, no paraba de pensar una sola cosa, le diria que la amaba esta vez a la cara cuando volviese, me daba igual lo que pensará las otras diamantes. No podían hacer nada, no podían quedarse sin mi, una diamante, dueña de tantas tropas poderosas, creadoras de oraculos, dueña de tantos planetas... A si que cuando volviese, aunque me rechazase, se lo diría.  
Cada día que pasaba vijilaba que sus pertenencias en el planeta hogar estubiesen perfectamente, iba a visitar su amado zoo, dejando a mi agata azul encargada de vigilar aquel lugar ahora que ella no estaba para vigilar, para que cuando volviese estubiere todo perfectamente. Una diamante enamorada, esto en mis tanto tiempo de vida nunca me habia sucedido, ni pense siquiera en su posibilidad, y aquí estaba...  
No, no podía ser, debía ser una mentira, una cruel broma del destino, un ambar de mi amada diamante vino a toda velocidad informando de que Pink Diamond había sido destruida en su palanquete por Rose Quarzt en persona. Me desmorone por completo, mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar descontroladamente por primera vez en mi vida, era una sensación tan dolorosa, tan putrida, no quería volver a sentirla, pero no podía parar. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado en una posición muy poco respetuosa para un diamante de mi categoría, de rodillas con la cara enterrada en mis palmas mientras lloraba. Aun sin moverme pude ver que White, tan impulsiva como siempre salio de la sala corriendo, poco después me entere que fue hacia la Tierra, seguramente para vengar a Pink. Yellow encambio furiosa sin creerse lo sucedido y escondiendo una lagrima que tendia por escaparsele fue gritando a los soldados para ver si era verdad, aferrandose que aquello era mentira. Yo encambio me quede asolas llorando por mi amada, rota, destrozada, con ganas de cambiarme por mi hermosa Pink, y sobretodo arrepintiendome de en todos estos siglos no haberle dicho lo que sentia por ella... Me lleve días encerrada en su cuarto, sin querer que nadie me viese de esa manera. Odiaba a los revolucionarios de una manera tan increíble, como pudieron hacerle eso a mi amada diamante... Al tiempo vino mi perla, cabizbaja me miro, me dijo que las cosas se habian calmado, y me propuso ir a ver aquel lugar donde mis sueños se rompieron en mil pedazos. Junto a la Ambar que me dijo aquella horrible noticia como piloto y mi perla me dirigí hacia allí. Me desplome en el lugar pero con una triste sonrisa le prometí continuar y conservar todo su legado, su zoo, su cuarto, todo lo que quedase de recuerdos de ella. Haría todo por verla a mi lado de nuevo, pero esto era lo más cercano que podía hacer, conservar su legado y sus recuerdos.  
Han pasado siglos, aun no he superado su perdida, y cada vez que puedo vuelvo a aquel lugar donde su palanquete aguarda, le cuento como va mi día a día, como la extraño, y como Yellow tomará represalias contra todo aquel que le hizo daño. Hoy de nuevo, aquella Ambar que hoy esta a mi mando me lleba aquí denuevo, mi perla y yo bajamos. Le cuento que por fin una Geo-arma la vengará, que sus humanos viven felices en el Zoo, que la extraño. Por fin después de tanto tiempo por fin iba a recivir se venganza pero... Yo también me quedaré sin este horrible y a la vez hermoso lugar donde voy a verla cada día, las lagrimas brotan, no puedo parar, llevo a si horas pero no me importa, posiblemtente sea la última o penultima vez que pueda visitarla en este lugar, donde ironicamente flores organicas del color de sus ojos brotan por doquier, ese rosa paltes que hace años que no veía. Mi perla oye un ruido, ¡un nativo! es increible que pueda vivir aquí por si solo. Habla conmigo, no parece que tema hablarme como los demas.  
Me entiende, aparentemente una criatura tan insignificante me entiende, alguien que también perdío aparentemente a su amada, no se quien sera, tampoco me importa, si tengo la opción de salvar un humano de los que Pink tanto adoraba tener en su zoo, salvare a este y le llevaré con los demás... Un último humano para el zoo, uno que salvar que sabe que es perder a un ser querido... Un último regalo para su legado...

NOTAS: Espero que os haya gustado, viendo los cápitos filtrados he escrito esto de una manera inspirada y rápida, espero que os guste y si quereis una historia de como empezaron a estar más juntas solo pedidlo. PD: Voy a continuar mis otras historias, lo prometo.


End file.
